


Falling

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-13
Updated: 2007-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry stood on the edge of an abyss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Balance"

Harry stood on the edge of an abyss- one step away from safety, one step away from falling.

On one side was the Light. Remus, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. And Albus and the Order using him, hiding behind him, taking away his future piece by piece.

On one side was the Dark. Draco, the twins, and his Severus. And Voldemort and his Death Eaters, who had taken away his parents and his childhood.

Harry was balancing on the edge- between death and life, pain and happiness. But he no longer knew which direction led to falling, and which to life.


End file.
